twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain Illusion
"She can cause people to experience excruciating pain that instantly incapacitates them. She can inflict this pain on only one target at a time; she must be able to see her victim to use her gift on him or her." :: ―Entry on Jane's gift A Pain illusion is Jane's gift to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in burning pain. Description * "And suddenly I was on fire. It was like I'd gone back in time to the worst night of my life. Fire was in every vein of my body, covering every inch of my skin, gnawing through the marrow of every bone. It felt like I was buried in the middle of my coven's funeral bonfire, with the flames on every side. There wasn't a single cell in my body that wasn't blazing with the worst agony imaginable. I could barely hear myself scream over the pain in my ears." - ''Bree Tanner Jane can induce an excruciatingly painful sensation of burning in any target of her choosing. The sensation is powerful enough to incapacitate him or her, until the illusion is lifted. She can perform this power from a distance. The pain felt by the victim has been compared to the pain inflicted whilst being turned into a vampire. History In ''New Moon, Jane demonstrates this ability on Edward, causing him immense pain, and resulting in Bella begging for her to stop. At Aro's insistence, she then turns her power on Bella, and fails. Jane is humiliated, causing a mutual hatred between her and Bella. In Eclipse, Jane tortures Bree, the sole survivor of Victoria's newborn army who fought. In her quest for the truth of what had taken place that day, Jane found the perfect excuse to terrorize young Bree with her ability, forcing her to affirm what the Cullens had already reported. While Jane tortured Bree, Esme objected telling Jane she would have just have to ask. Like so many of her previous targets, Bree came to fear Jane and her menacing power. Jane displays her power once again in Breaking Dawn, attempting to immobilize the Cullens and their allies, while the ancients of the Volturi to determine their fates. However, due to Bella's shield, Jane is unable to affect anybody, which deepens her animosity against Bella. Bella claimed she "felt" the attack on her shield, and while it didn't hurt, it wasn't pleasant either. Limitations Her power only allows her to inflict pain on a single person at a time, while her brother can affect multiple targets at once. This renders her vulnerable against several enemies. Since this power is only illusionary, it does no damage to her targets physically, and can be blocked by Bella's shield. Also, she can only target those in her eyes' range. Similar abilities *Jane's brother, Alec, has the exact opposite of her gift. He can block the senses of his targets, and can affect many people at the same time. Like Jane, his power is merely a powerful illusion. *Kate, one of the members of the Denali clan, has a similar ability. Her ability is to shock people by touching them. She used it in Breaking Dawn against Edward several times to motivate Bella to project her shield around him against the pain she saw in his face. *Zafrina, member of the Amazon coven, has the ability to create visual illusions, which she can use on multiple people at the same time.